Echoes of You
by AnimexxDweeb
Summary: "I want you back… I miss you. Seeing you on the news during those stupid villain fights make me so sick. I'm so scared I'm going to lose you… And at the end of the day even feeling like that I wouldn't even come home to you. I had already lost you..." Obviously has swearing as its Katsuki Bakugou. Also suggestive themes. Already published onto AO3, figured i'd share it here too.


Sometimes things just don't work out; something Bakugou learned pretty early on. You don't get the toy you want or the ice cream you beg your mom for. This also holds true for people. She just wasn't meant to be with him, which let's be honest, he knew already. Ochako Uraraka was something straight out of a fantasy for him. Katsuki wanted to be with someone who could put his ass in his place, tell him to shut up and look around. Someone feisty and passionate just someone who he could fight a little with but always knew they were always on his side. And she was.

Until the night they broke up anyways- his jealousy was kind of an issue. He would never admit it but seeing her with that fuckin' nerd's arm around her shoulder and her laughing at what he said sent him way off the edge. He lost it. He lost her.

That was a few years ago now, right after high school. They all grew older, Deku becoming the number one hero with Todoroki right behind him and Katsuki very close in third. He basically isolated himself. He more often than not lost himself to work then drinks and numbness. He didn't blame her. He lost her because he was jealous. He couldn't hate her not even for a second. Yet another night at the bar that he and his friends went to every weekend, he was wearing a light hoodie a black button down and a pair of dark jeans. He took another sip of his whiskey.

"Bakugou!" His redhead best friend yelled over the buzz of the bar. He turned and smiled a little. One of the upsides, one of the very few, was his friendship with Kirishima. He never knew he needed him as much as he did when Ochako broke up with him.

"Kaminari, Sero and Ashido are here!" His best friend sang to him. The blonde shook his head and grabbed his drink. The pair walked side by side to the table. The group was already laughing pretty loudly, some more intoxicated than others. He joined the group, Kirishima's arm over his shoulder, and Kaminari hanging off his other side. He feigned annoyance but was actually pretty damn happy that his friends were here. It's been a couple of years now, he was finally okay again. He didn't think of her at every single turn.

The group was rowdy, loud and laughing. Bakugou went through his whiskey faster than he expected. He went back to the bar, asking for another, listening to his friends. He loved them, he would never admit that, but god he loved them. The group quieted down, so Katsuki took his time getting the drink. He drank about half while waiting to catch the busy bartender, deciding to grab a second before going back to the table. He downed the rest of the first, handing the bartender his cup of ice. Grabbed his newly made one before turning on his heel and going to the table. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the craziness that was his friends.

Except they were quieter than before- still energetic, but laughing quieter, not throwing part of their drinks at each other, just being calmer than Bakugou could remember. Bakugou stiffened when he saw the green curly hair of a shorter male, with freckles dotting his happy face. The half white, half red hair with his arm around a taller woman, more adult than he remembered, her slick black hair pulled into a side pony. Bakugou's mouth was closed, his thoughts running around but nothing coming to fruition.

"Excuse me Bakugou." He turned and sidestepped, allowing a short girl with dark green that was pulled back as she slowly passed him and got to the table, offering the tall woman a drink. Everyone was smiling, it was pleasant. Bakugou felt his chest tightening. He started to sweat, taking a huge gulp of his drink. He looked around, obviously panicking.

The door opened, allowing a small bell chime to go off. Katsuki ripped his gaze to the door.

_Fuck…_

His brain went numb to everything else but her. His chest was tightening. She smiled, it still lit up the room. Her hair went a little past her shoulders, longer than what she let it be when they were together; it was half up in a bun and the other half was let down, slightly wavy. She had on a black tank top that was cut pretty low, showing off her cleavage with its thin material. A white cardigan over that hung off her shoulders and a pair of light wash high waisted jeans. She wore a pair of black heels that made her long legs look even longer. Katsuki felt an arm over his shoulder, and he turned in slow motion to see Kirishima with a worried look on his face. The redhead took Katsuki's body under his own and moved him to the bar.

"We didn't know she'd be here! We didn't even know they would be here!" He panicked. Katsuki downed his whiskey, calling for more. Kirishima looked at his best friend, who was stunned silent which was not normal for the explosive personality. He looked at his friend with pity and sorrow. He felt bad mostly cause it was his fault that his friend was now shutting down.

"Whiskey on the rocks!" A female voice called over the buzz of the bar, Bakugou's throat tightened. She looked through her purse for her wallet and as she looked up caught Bakugou's red eyes.

"Oh hey, Katsu- I mean Bakugou! Hey Kirishima!" She grinned. She made it look so easy. Like they were friends rather than past lovers. "Hey, Uraraka." He gruffed out, his head hurt from the amount of stress and alcohol that hit him quickly. The bartender handed Ochako her drink and she tipped him after paying. She had her drink in her hand, turning to the two men and smiling. "Hi." Eijiro was nervous, watching Katsuki like a hawk.

"How've you been?" Katsuki asked, but to him, it sounded choked and rough. She must not have noticed and smiled. "It's been okay. I work part-time with my parents and part-time with Gunhead at the moment. How about you?" She asked, waving a bit to Kirishima who ducked away, still watching his friend but giving the pair space. "Oh wow, how's that going?" He asked, sipping his drink, avoiding the question. "You first, what's been up?" She cocked her head to the side, curiosity all over her face. He sighed.

"I ended up taking a temporary job at Best Jeanist's place." He said softly. She had a huge grin on her face. "Kats-Bakugou, sorry, but that is amazing!" She hollered louder than Katsuki would've liked. He smiled but it was forced. She turned her back to the bar, resting her back against it. She took a drink from the cup in her hand and sighed. She turned to Bakugou, his breathing stopped and it looked like slow motion to him. She turned to him, looked up to meet his eyes and blinked, a smile gracing her lips. She turned her body more into his and grabbed his hand. His gaze to their hands, she ghosted her fingers between his. Fucking teasing his body to the familiarity.

"I really missed you Bakugou." She said softly, almost so softly he didn't hear it. He ripped his gaze back to her eyes and saw the emotion the statement meant to her. He felt his heart clench and he wanted to reach out for her but instead, his mind was on the defensive. He pulled his hand from hers and shifted to look ahead of him. A half-empty bottle of fireball caught his eye and he focused on it.

"Yeah, well who's fucking fault is that?" He growled. She sighed and patted his shoulder, turning on her heel and leaving him alone at the bar. He dropped his head and took a shaky breath, Kirishima stuck a hand on his shoulder and ducked to his head lower to meet Bakugou's ear.

"Wanna bounce?" He asked. The blonde looked up, looking for _his_ friends. They were still with _her_ and her friends. He shook his head watching that damn nerd make the whole group laugh. "Nah, cause then that fucker wins." Katsuki downed his whiskey, his fourth of night finally starting to hit him a bit harder. He asked the bartender for another one, down a large gulp and then walked to the table with Kirishima. His confidence was due to the alcohol but he owned it as his own. He pulled out the chair next to Ochako. Mina leaned over his shoulder, talking with Ochako. The brunette kept raking her eyes down Ashido's body on Bakugou's. Katsuki had gotten used to Ashido climbing all over him and their friends but Ochako hadn't seen this development. Ashido had her stomach on Katsuki's shoulder, leaning over him on her tiptoes. Uraraka was bothered by it, she kept watching Mina's hand fall off Katsuki's shoulder then climb back up to balance herself. Katsuki watched her from the corner of his eye, a huge smirk breaking across his face. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, texting Kirishima something about how mad Ochako looked.

"Hey, Kacchan!" Deku's voice piped from behind him. Ashido stiffened a bit and moved off the blonde. "Yeah, whatever." He turned back to his drink and took another sip. He kept his gaze down on the drink, water starting to form on the outside. .He sighed and shook his head, standing up.

"I'm going to leave, see you guys later." He called over his shoulder. Everyone murmured quiet 'good-bye's and he went to the bar to close his tab and gulp the last of his drink down. He paid for the drink and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Want some company?" Ochako peeked over his shoulder and smiled. He shook her arm off with a 'tch' leaving his mouth. He walked to the door but heard her heels clicking behind him. He walked out into the open air, it was brisk outside, he didn't need a coat but he knew she had that cardigan pulled up over her shoulders. He looked back to see her smiling up at him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"What do you want round face?" He turned around, stumbling a little bit. He leaned on the brick wall of another bar, trying to make the world stop spinning. She pushed herself to his chest and smiled. "I want you...Back…" She said trailing her hand up his chest. He chuckled and then full on laughed at her. She pouted and puffed out her cheeks. Katsuki steadied himself on the wall and then looked at her, realizing she was serious he sobered up.

"2 fuckin' years and you want me back? What the fuck is your deal sweet cheeks?" Katsuki felt himself losing composure, getting angry at the woman in front of him. "I never stopped missing you…" She whispered. "Oh fuck off Uraraka." He growled. He moved her away from him and started walking back to his place. He let off tiny explosions from his hands as he walked away. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Here he was, walking away when all he wanted was her.

"2 years Katsuki, because your jealous ass couldn't sit down and see that I was with you!" She yelled. He turned on his heel and growled. "You were always with him!" He argued back. "We are friends Katsuki, friends! Like how Mina was all fucking over you tonight!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. He let out a bark of laughter and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from losing himself to anger more.

"Fuck off, you know I have no interest in Raccoon Eyes. So what if Mina was all over me? Damn it Ochako, you decided we weren't together!" He growled, walking up to Ochako and glaring at her. "I fucked up!" She yelled she had tears in her eyes and groaned, pushing her hands over her eyes and into her hair.

"You decided this Ochako. I can't fuckin' believe this." He leaned against the brick wall again. "No fucking shit!" She quipped back. "Watch your fuckin' mouth angel face." He sighed, he looked up to the sky, the street was dimly lit with neon signs from different bars illuminating the darkest spots. He looked down at her and saw her crying under neon lights, she was still as cute as she was before, cuter even. He felt guilty. He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"I miss you ya know? This shit makes no fuckin' sense to me… I've been in hell since you left and you're acting like it can be forgiven like nothing… That's bullshit round face." Katsuki pulled his hands from his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't you think I know that you stupid explosive ass…" Her voice was cracking but she was trying to laugh. She walked forward, pressing her body against his hesitantly.

"I want you back… I miss you. Seeing you on the news during those stupid villain fights make me so sick. I'm so scared I'm going to lose you… And at the end of the day even feeling like that I wouldn't even come home to you. I had already lost you. Katsuki, fuck, I just miss you. That's all I know at the moment. I just know…" She said looking up at him, her arms slipping slowly around his own like they fucking belonged there. "I just know that I still love you, I can't keep watching you not coming home to me after fighting your hardest. Dammit." She had started crying and buried her head into his chest. He groaned, his heart pulling in two different directions.

"Stop crying cheeks." He was tired. Tired of fighting himself. He looked back up at the sky, looking for some sign maybe. His 'sign' came as a few rain droplets falling from the sky. Like it was weeping for his choices.

"C'mon, let's get outta the rain." Katsuki patted her head, she nodded, sniffling a little, taking his hand. She held his hand tightly, interlacing their fingers together. His hand was limp in her's though. She noticed, her face falling a bit. Her apartment was closer, so she took the lead, pulling him to her place just a few blocks away.

"You can shower if you want. I know the cold bothers you… I have some of your clothes still…" She mumbled as they walked up to her apartment. "Thanks, cheeks." He said softly. He would take her up on it. He kicked his shoes off, placing them neatly to the side or the door, Ochako carrying hers to her room. She came back with a towel in her hands and a towel wrapped around her neck. He thanked her and took the towel, letting her know to put his clothes on the counter.


End file.
